


A Model Student

by antaguirre



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaguirre/pseuds/antaguirre
Summary: In addition to her student council responsibilities, Ayano takes on the task of assisting Kyoko under the pretense of helping her study.
Relationships: Sugiura Ayano/Toshinou Kyouko
Kudos: 11





	A Model Student

“Chitose, you missed one here.”

“Huh?”

“It needs your signature.” Ayano handed Chitose the incomplete form.

It was another slow day at the Student Council HQ. There were a few complications with students who didn’t receive their club re-registration forms and, as a result, turned them in late. It was then up to the Student Council to quickly record and turn in the forms on time.

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“It's fine. I think we’re both a bit tired from all this work.” Ayano finished signing a form then flipped it over. “What do you say we take a short break?”

“That would be nice.”

Ayano got up as Chitose stretched her arms back, letting out a yawn. Ayano took her time getting to the minifridge; She was in no hurry to continue the tedious paperwork. Opening the fridge, she saw her tasty snack with her name written on it.

“Caramel pudding?”

“Yeah, it’s my favorite.” Ayano took the frosty cup and swung the fridge close.

“I’ve noticed but,” Chitose adjusted her glasses. “I thought you would start stocking up on rum raisin.”

“W-why would you think that.” Ayano turned her head, trying not to show her painted cheeks.

“Because it’s Kyoko’s favorite, of course.” Chitose took off her glasses.

_N-no, you can’t._

_But it looks so delicious._

_It doesn’t belong to you._

_Hmm, you don’t seem to have a name tag. Does that mean I can have you?_

_Kyoko, it feels._

_Shhh. I’ll stop when you count the number of ice cream flavors in the world._

_B-but, that’s too many._

“Who talks like that?”

“ _Eh, he-he_.” A steady stream of blood started to flow from Chitose's nose. Ayano pushed a box of tissues that Chitose gladly took.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ayano ripped the plastic off the top of the cup. “I’m not going to use the student council’s fridge so Kyoko could barge in and steal whatever she wants.”

Just then, the odd couple burst through the sliding door.

“ _Gah._ Your huge boobs almost tripped me.”

“How does that make any sense?”

“Cause they kept invading my eyesight, you-you booby witc- _oof_.”

Sakurako was cut short by a quick and sudden smack to the back of her head.

“Sorry for the commotion.” Himawari apologized.

“Himawari, Sakurako. Welcome back.” Chitose greeted them with a smile. “You both came just in time.”

“Yeah. We could really use some help with this paperwork.”

“Can do.” Sakurako stood in attention. “Nothing is too much for the future student council vice president.”

“ _Tch_.”

“But first, a small energy snack.” Sakurako bounded to the minifridge. “Time to take some of Ayano’s rum raisin.”

“ _Ehh!”_

Ayano stood up to see Sakurako reaching into the fridge’s hidden compartment, extracting the ice cream she had planned to give Kyoko the next time she visited.

“Yum-yum.”

“Don’t just take someone’s food without asking!” Himawari round-house kicked Sakurako in the gut.

“I-It’s ok. I wasn’t planning on eating that anytime soon.” Which was technically true. “It’s more important we finish this as soon as possible.”

“Got it.”

The next few hours in the Student Council room were spent doing monotonous tedious paperwork. Himawari had to wake up Sakurako at least three times, and Chitose had to leave the room to get another tissue box.

Eventually, to everyone’s relief, it was finally over. After saying their goodbyes, everyone parted ways. Ayano stayed behind to clean and lock up the room. She would need to walk home alone again.

Walking out the front doors of the school, Ayano looked towards the setting sun; It was getting late. As she was leaning against a nearby tree, she let out a sigh.

“Must be fun.” She said to herself. “Hanging out with your friends. Lazing around; Doing nothing. I wonder what she’s doing.”

“Who’s she?” A voice came from nowhere.

“Huh?”

“Yo-ho.”

Ayano heard the voice above her. She looked up and saw the blonde miscreant.

“Toshino Kyoko!”

“In the putty of the dummy.” She stuck her tung out.

“What are you doing up there?”

“I was waiting up here for Akari to pass so I could scare her. But she never came.”

Kyoko swung her legs around the branch she was sitting on, giving Ayano a full show free of admission. Ayano did her best to avert her gaze as Kyoko climbed down.

“But it's good you passed by instead.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Kyoko clasped Ayano’s hand. “I really need you.”

The wind blew a rustle of leaves past the two. The setting sun perfectly shined on Kyoko’s face as she gazed into Ayano’s eyes.

“K-Kyoko?”

“I really need you… to help me study tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“Please, please.” Kyoko had fallen to the ground on her hands and knees. “I really need help studying, and everyone else refuses. I would owe you anything.”

“Don’t make such suggestive promises.”

“Oh, then I’ll treat you with something sweet after.”

_Kyoko’s cooking?_

“W-well,” Ayano’s lip was quivering. “I guess I could spare some t-time to assist a fellow student in need.”

“Thank you. Thank you.” Kyoko jumped up in excitement. She grabbed her bag, resting on the side of the tree, and started running off. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” She waved.

“W-wait.” Ayano stood in place as she watched Kyoko fade out of her line of sight. “But what time?” She whispered to herself.

*Kyoko would later call her with the time.

Ayano was walking home when she saw a figure sitting on a park bench. The girl was looking at the sky, resting her arms across the length of the bench.

“Hello, Funami.”

“Oh, didn’t see you there.” Yui turned to face Ayano. “What’s up? You look tired.”

Ayano let out a sigh. “It's that noticeable?

Yui shuffled to the side and patted the seat. Ayano took the offer.

“Thanks.”

“So, what’s up?”

Ayano went on to tell Yui the plight of the student council and the chaos of keeping order. She then told her about Kyoko.

“Yeesh. So, she roped you into one of her _study_ sessions.”

“I guess.” It honestly didn’t take much convincing.

“Well, I don’t think Kyoko will give you much trouble. Just make sure she doesn’t take advantage of your kindness.”

“I won’t.” Ayano rightened her posture. “We will be model students and focus on studying for the upcoming test.”

“Test?” Yui raised an eyebrow. "I thought she asked you to,”

“Huh?”

Yui shook her head. “Never mind. I thought it was something else.”

“Oh.” Ayano shifted in place. She looked around, and realized something. “Where are the other,”

“Wah-ah. My lottery ticket. That one was a winner for the SPA trip!”

Across the street, Ayano and Yui saw Akari, closely followed by Chinatsu, chasing after a flying red ticket.

“I told you to hold onto it tighter.”

“I was just so excited to take everyone on a nice trip.”

“ _Gahh._ Your stupid glow is making it hard to see.”

“Wahh!”

Yui turned to Ayano. “I guess I better help them.” She stood up. “Good luck tomorrow.”

With that, Yui had joined the conga-line that was running into the sunset.

Ayano watched as they disappeared. She took a moment then giggled to herself. “Birds of a feather.”

After a short rest, Ayano got up.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

_Ding Dong_

“Yo-Ho and a bottle of (not) rum!” Kyoko opened the door to greet Ayano.

“Do you say that to everyone who comes here?”

“Everyone who comes here gets a specialized greeting. Come in.” Kyoko motioned.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

Ayano stepped through the doorway into Kyoko’s house.

“So, are you ready? I’m gonna work you like a dog that’s trying to teach its human how to let him outside to poop.”

“Huh? Well.” Ayano scratched her cheek. “I-if I could actually use your bathroom first.”

“Sure thing. It’s down the hall, the second door to the left.” Kyoko pointed.

“Thank you.”

“Be sure to Wash-n-Gargle”

Ayano closed the door behind her. She went to the faucet and let the cold water run.

“Okay, Okay. You’re here. You’ve made it.” She cupped some water and splashed it on her face. “You’re just here to help her study. Help her, and what happens from there… happens.” She twisted the faucets off, “Alright.”

Ayano opened the door and came face to face with Kyoko.

“Toshino Kyoko!”

“I thought you had to poop or something, but it sounds like you just went in there to wash-n-gargle.” She gave a thumbs up. “ **Good Job.** ”

“What is it with poop today?”

Kyoko, like a drum major, kicked up her knees as she led Ayano to her room.

“And this.” Kyoko had her hand on the door handle. “Is where the magic happens.”

Magic was a less than ideal word to describe Kyoko’s room. All around, paper and ink stains littered and stained the floor. Anime girl figures were lined up in formation and posters like banners we plastered behind them. The only thing that seemed to be clean was the bed, which seemed like it hadn’t been used in (maybe) a few days.

“Welp. Let's get started.” Kyoko clapped her hands.

“W-wait. We can’t work in here. It's filthy.”

“ _Pshh_ , right.” Kyoko bonked her head. “Let me clear it up a bit.”

Getting on her hands and knees, she scrambled up a bunch of crumbled papers and dumped them in an overflowing wastebasket. When _cleanup_ was over, the mess was just complied into a corner of the room.

“Alrighty.” Kyoko gave a thumbs up.

“I guess this is better.” Ayano took a seat at the chabudai and put her bag on the small table. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes.” Kyoko’s face brightened. “Hold on a sec.” Kyoko ran to her closet and shuffled a few garments out of the way until she found what she was looking for. “Here.”

In front of Ayano, Kyoko held out a frilly pink dress that had a red gemstone attached to a pink bow at its chest.

“What is that?”

“It’s Yuri-Chan’s dress.”

“Who?”

“She’s a new character from the Mirakurun magical girl series.”

“Okay, but we really should get to studying.”

“Agreed.” Kyoko pushed the dress towards Ayano.

Ayano, inside, knew what Kyoko wanted, but was still in denial. “Do you want me to wear that while we’re studying?”

“Yeah. How else will we study if you're not wearing it?”

“We could wear the clothes we have on now.”

“But, I can’t draw Yuri-Cham unless you're wearing it.”

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

After a little explanation, the situation became clear.

“You want me to model for your manga!”

“Yes, I haven't been able to draw the new character. I can only do it with a flesh model.” Kyoko tilted her head. “What did you think I meant when I asked for help studying?”

“But, what about studying for the upcoming test.”

“Oh, I just cram the night before.”

“So childish.”

Kyoko got on her knees and bowed her head… again. “Please, I’m begging you. Please. _Gasp._ Am I begging again? Ayano, are you an _S_? Do you want me to kiss your feet?”

Ayano was getting red again. “No. Just get up. I’ll… I’ll put on the dress.”

“ **Hell Yeah.”** Kyoko sprang up. “I’m gonna gather my supplies. You can dress in here.”

“But, but.”

“Don’t worry; we're both girls. I won’t peak that much.”

“Kyoko!”

“Just kidding, I won’t look.”

After a quick change, Ayano was ready to be sketched. The dress fit surprisingly well.

“Ah, perfect. You fit the description perfectly. You look so cute.”

“I feel kind of embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, were the only ones here.”

“ _That’s why,”_ Ayano mumbled to herself.

Being a model wasn’t as hard as Ayano expected. She didn’t have to hold her poses for long since Kyoko was a fast sketcher; But, Kyoko insisted she get as many angles as possible. Ayano tried her best, but she couldn’t always carry out the instructions given to her.

“Ok, now like your watering hanging plants. Now, like your about to eat a potato chip off the floor. Now, like you just won a shop lottery, but the wind took your ticket away. Nice, you’re looking good for that one.”

“Kyoko, I'm getting kind of tired.”

“No problem, you can take a small break.” Kyoko put down her pencil and pad. “I’ve got a snack for you.”

Kyoko disappeared for a short while then came back with a caramel pudding packet, a spoon, and a bottle of water.

“Thank you.”

“ _I-ve a-got to make a-sure my girls are a-happy.”_ Kyoko attempted an Italian accent, but it came out sounding more Dracula-esque.

“What else is left.” Ayano took a swig of water.

“Hmm, it seems like.” Kyoko picked up a paper pad. “First kiss.”

If Ayano had still been drinking water, she would’ve done a spit-take.

“K-kiss.”

“Yeah, like you’re sharing your first kiss with the beautiful cool but silly Mask-Chan.”

“Ok, um. What do you need me to do?” Ayano was holding her shaking hands.

“Mask-Chan is a top, so you need to get on your knees.”

Without questioning further, Ayano got into the position.

Kyoko looked at Ayano then again at a different angle, then from a different part of the room.

“Something’s not right.”

Kyoko moved to where she was standing above Ayano.

“Kyoko?”

“Maybe if you tilt your head up.” Kyoko lifted Ayano’s chin.

“Uh.”

“Maybe if you were embracing her. Here.” Kyoko took Ayano’s arms and wrapped them around her own waist.

“Hey um,”

“Maybe if I was kneeling with you.”

Kyoko got on her knees so she and Ayano were leveled with each other.

“K-K-Kyo,”

“Maybe if I took you in close.”

Ayano was taken into Kyoko’s embrace. Kyoko could feel Ayano’s heavy breaths grazing her ear.

“W-what now?”

“Maybe, if I kissed you right now.”

Ayano could feel Kyoko’s heavy breaths. The room was well ventilated, but the heat was becoming unbearable.

“I-I wouldn’t mind.”

“Then, let me bring your lips to mine.”

Kyoko slowly leaned forward.

In a flash, Chitose’s nose exploded with a crimson red that had once inhabited her veins. Lying on the floor of her room, she stared at her ceiling as her vision slowly faded. Her fantasy overtaking her mind, her final moments on the Earth were filled with an indescribable bliss.

“What?”

“It was all just Chitose’s fantasy?”

“Poor Chitose. _Sniff_. I hope she’s in a better place.”

The members of the Amusement Club were not amused with Kyoko’s new manga’s ending.

“No.” Kyoko looked at the pages. “This is all real, except for the Chitose dying part.”

“What!?”

“Yeah. At first, I was reenacting the kiss scene from the Mirakurun manga with Ayano, and things kind of happened.”

“Wait. So, you an Ayano?”

“Yep.”

“What!?” Ayano almost choked on her food. “That- _ack_. That’s how you told your friends we were dating.”

“Yep. Did you have another way you wanted me to tell them?”

Ayano had to cover her face. Her hands barley muffled her cries of despair.


End file.
